


COCKROACH!

by TheGardenFairy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chaos, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Soft junhao, but i mean they are seventeen what did you expect, definitely, jeonghan is definitely not scared of bugs, jihancheol if you squint, they have to wake up early in the morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGardenFairy/pseuds/TheGardenFairy
Summary: "Rise and shine my fellow seventeen members! It is a brand-new day in our humble home! Let's go kill that dance practice!" Seungkwan's voice boomed.Junhui didn't react at all. If he sat still long enough, Seungkwan might think he was dead and give up on waking him up. It was a very well-thought-out plan.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 230





	COCKROACH!

**Author's Note:**

> I used the 2018 dorm arrangements, I don't know if anything has changed since then ఠ_ఠ.

"Rise and shine my fellow seventeen members! It is a brand-new day in our humble home! Let's go _kill_ that dance practice!" Seungkwan's voice boomed in the upper dorm bedroom that Junhui and Chan were still sleeping in.

The youngest groaned and rolled over, but Junhui didn't react at all. If he sat still long enough, Seungkwan might think he was dead and give up on waking him up. It was a very well-thought-out plan.

"Channie, I saw you moving, come on, up, up, up!" Seungkwan clapped.

Chan groaned even louder and put a pillow over his head.

"Come on, it's 7 AM already, we have a big dazzling day ahead of us, let me see that energy!" Seungkwan persisted.

"Someone make him stop", Chan's voice was muffled under the pillow.

Junhui didn't understand who he was talking to though. For all his friends knew, he was dead. And dead people don't get out of bed to choke their friends' loud, caffeine induced, waking up calls before they leave their throats.

Huh, that was weirdly specific. Junhui wondered how long he has been fantasizing about choking Seungkwan during the mornings he woke them up like that without realizing it.

"None of that young man, I'm not stopping until you're up and functioning! Chop, chop, work calls!" Seungkwan shook Chan's bed a little.

"My god, fine, here", Chan lowered his pillow and looked at Seungkwan with frowning, puffy eyes. "I'm wide awake".

Seungkwan patted his head and took another gulp of the cup of coffee he was holding. Junhui kind of wanted coffee too, but he wouldn't ask Seungkwan to share. If he did, the younger would know that he was not actually dead and that was a big no no.

"Junhui hyung!" Seungkwan turned to him then, and Junhui held his breath.

Corpses don't breathe.

"Junhui hyuuuung!" Seungkwan sat on his bed and started poking his ribs with his finger.

It absolutely _did not_ tickle. Like a wise woman once said, conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. And honestly, Junhui was this close to burying Seungkwan under a snowstorm too.

"Stop playing dead hyung, I can see you holding your laughter", Seungkwan observed and Junhui stiffened.

Seungkwan was a wizard. How did he figure it out?

"Junhui hyung, get up. We need to wake the others too", Seungkwan begun pulling his blanket off, and that was what did Junhui in.

He whined as his bare feet were hit by the cold air, alerting everyone of his alive status. Curse the wizard.

"Can you wake Minghao up?" Seungkwan said with a knowing eye roll.

Junhui cracked an eye open. Well, that changed things. He would pick watching Minghao suffer to wake up over playing dead any day.

"Why, of course I can. Why didn't you say so from the beginning?" he sat up and pushed Seungkwan off his bed so he could properly stand.

Chan snorted and sat up as well. Next time, Junhui was certain he would convince them both that he died in his sleep. For now, he just left his two roommates behind and got ready to annoy the sleep out of his little Minghao.

He passed by Soonyoung and Hansol's room quietly, not wanting to alert them that Seungkwan was up and getting ready to blast their ears all the way to the downstairs dorm. Minghao was the only one that deserved to be spared from this fate.

He stopped outside of his room's door and opened it gently. Minghao always kept everything so tidy. His room might have been the best out of everyone's in their dorms. Except maybe Seungcheol and Wonwoo's because it was literally a gaming room and nothing could top that. But in terms of decoration, Minghao's creativity easily surpassed them all.

Junhui's eyes fell to the bed and a smile bloomed on his face when he saw his friend all curled up in heaps of blankets. His phone was laying next to his head, probably left uncharged. Junhui plugged it to a charger before he sat down next to Minghao's face.

The boy was a light sleeper. His pretty lips let out a puff of air when he felt the mattress dipping under Junhui's weight.

Junhui gave a moment to himself to look at his pretty friend like this. There were no hard lines on his soft face, no sign of the fierce expressions he used on stage, no forced cuteness for fanservice, no make-up and no fancy clothes. This was just the plain old Minghao Junhui was so fond of and admired ever since he came to Korea, all clueless and innocent, but with an intelligence and maturity Junhui didn't possess himself.

The memories were too sweet and his heart did something, so Junhui decided the moment was over. It would be better for both of them if moments like those didn't last long anyway. So his smile turned into a smirk and he leaned closer to Minghao's ear, ready to make him suffer.

"Wakey, wakey Haohao~" he called, not as loudly as he meant to.

But still, Minghao jerked away, hand immediately flying to his ear to protect it from the hot puff of air.

"What the hell..." he murmured, rubbing the side of his head.

"It's time to go to dance practice", Junhui said.

Minghao sighed and brought his hands to rub his eyes, but he didn't protest. He knew that this was work that had to be done. He was always so responsible. Junhui didn't want to let that make things easier for him though.

"Scoot over", he pushed him further inside the bed, and before the younger could protest, he climbed in next to him.

"What are you doing?" Minghao managed to throw him half a stare as he pulled the blankets around himself. "You said we have practice", he yawned.

"Indeed we do. In about an hour", Junhui nodded.

"Let me get up then?" Minghao looked confused.

"By all means, get up if you can", Junhui challenged.

Minghao sighed again, probably starting to understand what was happening. It wasn't the first time Junhui was doing this after all.

"Come on, I'm tired, let this just be a normal day", Minghao weakly tried to shove him away.

"It wouldn't be a normal day if I just woke you up and left now, would it?" Junhui threw an arm over the other's waist.

"I guess it wouldn't", Minghao tried to shove away Junhui's face this time. "I still haven't figured out why though".

"Your bed is nice. How am I supposed to not lie down?"

"You have an identical bed", Minghao deadpanned.

"And it hurt a lot when I left it to wake you up. Don't make me go through the same thing twice", Junhui looked up at him with a pout.

Minghao's eyebrows furrowed then.

"Let me get this straight. You woke up before me only to be the one to wake me up, then whine about having to wake up, even though you have already woken up?"

"Uhh yes?" Junhui tilted his head confused.

"Did you understand what I said?" Minghao asked.

"Could you repeat it in Mandarin?" Junhui smiled sheepishly at him.

Minghao smiled back. Junhui internally high fived himself. Minghao's-morning-smiles achievement: unlocked. What a time to be alive.

"Nevermind", Minghao said and let his fingers brush over Junhui's cheek.

Junhui instinctively closed his eyes and leaned closer. Ah, this was no good. He was just going to fall asleep again like this. Maybe he didn't think this plan through as well as the pretending-to-be-dead-so-Seungkwan-will-leave-him-alone one. But then again, he couldn't even dream of pulling away first now.

"Can we get up _now_?" Minghao asked him after a while.

Junhui shook his head and the other sighed.

"Come on, we have work", Minghao stopped brushing his cheek and it felt too cold too sudden.

"Noooo", Junhui insisted, and this time, Minghao flicked his forehead.

"If you don't get up now, I'm never letting you in my bed again," he threatened.

"Liar, liar pants on fire", Junhui grabbed his hand and pulled it between their bodies.

"Come oooon!" Minghao finally retorted to whining, and Junhui chuckled.

This was exactly what he wanted. Not many things bothered Minghao. But for some reason, he always got flustered in mornings like those.

"Stop laughing and get up", Minghao tried to wiggle away, but Junhui just pulled him closer, held him a little tighter. "Seriously, we're going to be late, where is your sense of responsibility?"

"You've got enough for both of us", Junhui smirked and booped his nose.

Minghao's face started reddening. He tried to protest again, but Junhui just laughed louder. Sadly, it had been more than ten minutes since he woke him up. They didn't have any more time to mess around.

The moment he relaxed his grip, Minghao kicked him out of the bed. Junhui let out a yelp and landed on the floor like a potato, dragging a pillow with him.

"Try to mess with me again, I dare you", Minghao stood above him in a second.

He had a bright smile on his face though, one that made Junhui want to do that again, every morning he had the chance to. He would gladly allow Minghao to kick him off the bed while blushing anytime.

But that was only because Minghao was special, in the sense that Junhui was sure he wouldn't have been able to play dead with him. Minghao, even though he wasn't a wizard like Seungkwan, knew him too well to be fooled by his superior tricks. And Junhui too knew him enough to understand his limits and not push him to situations that were truly uncomfortable for him. Even though he wanted to annoy him every morning, he would never actually make him late to their schedules. Minghao knew that, and that's why Junhui believed that he too enjoyed those mornings, because he wasn't actually nervous of being late or messing up.

After all, if he didn't enjoy it, he wouldn't be smiling at Junhui like this, especially so early in the morning.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Minghao lightly kicked his leg, trying to hide his smile.

And Junhui's heart did something again. This wasn't normal anymore, maybe he should check it out with a doctor.

"Help me up?" he extended his hands to Minghao.

"You're a baby", the other shook his head, but pulled him up anyway.

"Hey, I'm older than you", Junhui trailed behind him as Minghao started making his way to the living room.

"Sorry gē", Minghao told him in Mandarin.

Minghao closed the door behind Junhui, so thankfully he didn't see the expression on the older’s face as his heart skipped a beat again. This was for the better. Their group didn't need any complicated relationships in the middle of getting ready for a comeback.

Suddenly, they heard a loud yell coming from inside Soonyoung and Hansol's room.

"Yah, even Junhui and Minghao are up! Chwe Hansol, be a man and open your eyes!" Seungkwan was yelling.

"Seungkwan tone it down, Jesus!" Soonyoung complained, equally as loud.

"There is no mercy today for you either hyung! Get up before I call Seungcheol hyung!"

"It's so early, Seungcheol hyung is probably still sleeping as well!" Soonyoung fought back.

"It's 7:20 AM how dare you call this early?"

"Excuse me", Minghao and Junhui both turned at the quiet voice of Jeonghan behind them.

He was still in his pajamas, but he was coming from the kitchen. Surprisingly enough, there were only faint traces of sleep on his face. Chan was right behind him, also looking more awake than he had the last time Junhui saw him.

The strange thing was that they were carrying a huge jug of water each. Jeonghan had this weird smile on too, and that alerted Junhui that he should promptly get out of his way.

"We'll just make coffee", Minghao said swiftly, pulling Junhui away after he too understood what was going on.

It didn't take long for a loud splash to echo around the dorm and the screams to intensify. Junhui was sure that if Seungcheol from downstairs wasn't up before, he definitely was now.

Indeed, Seungcheol opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling without blinking, trying to figure out if an actual murderer has managed to break in the upper dorm, or his members were being unnecessarily violent again. Maybe he should send Jisoo to check up on them, if he was awake already.

There was no rush though. Just a few more minutes of suffering wouldn't hurt anyone. And judging from Soonyoung's yells, suffering they were. Seungcheol wondered what the hell got them screaming bloody murder so early in the morning. Was it a cockroach again? Did they lock it in a room together with Minghao until one of them was dead, like last time? Nah, it couldn't be it, he couldn't hear Jeonghan screaming, and the boy definitely would be doing so if there was an insect invading their dorm.

No, he could only hear Seungkwan, Soonyoung, Chan and bits and pieces of Hansol. A part of him pitied those four. If Seungcheol was woken up by them, then Jihoon would definitely be up as well, probably starring at the ceiling too and plotting ways to murder them. And if Jihoon was planning murder, then Seungcheol had to start planning rescue missions.

He decided to get up and check on Jihoon before he got too ahead of himself. He climbed out of his bed and glanced over at Wonwoo's, which was predictability empty of humans and full of game consoles. How did that boy manage to sleep on the living room, Seungcheol would never know.

He opened his door while yawning and scratching his back, all too aware of the mess his hair was. And they barely had half an hour until their manager took them to dance practice. Oh well, at least there were no cameras today.

He didn't manage to take three steps before Jisoo was in front of him, holding a tray of steaming coffee mugs. He was still in his white pajamas and evidently tired, but he was smiling while offering the holly liquid of the morning. Jeonghan could say whatever he wanted, but to Seungcheol, Jisoo was the actual lifesaving angel.

"Good morning", said angel greeted him in English and handed him his cup.

That was Seungcheol’s favourite black cup with the red letters that wrote "best daddy ;)". It was the most stupid, horrible, terrifying and at the same time best gift his group members have given him for his birthday. Just the sight of it made Seungcheol's day a little better. And coupled with that awesome coffee Jisoo always made, Seungcheol felt his soul cleansing from every negative emotion.

"Good morning Jisoo. Thank you so much for this", he eagerly took a big gulp with wide eyes full of gratitude.

"It's nothing. I figured you might need it today with our lovely new alarm clock", he pointed to the ceiling, where loud thumps from running around could be heard.

Seungcheol was beginning to suspect that somehow, this was Jeonghan's fault. What other reason did the kids have to act like they were possessed so early in the morning?

"Oh, and before I go wake Seokmin up, here", Jisoo handed him another mug that was twice the size of Seungcheol's own.

This one was pink, with black letters that wrote "the most expensive perfumes are sold in small vials". It was beyond surprising that Mingyu had not only gotten away with giving this to Jihoon without getting smacked by a guitar, but Jihoon had actually taken to using it daily for the coffees he took with him at his studio. It was probably because of the huge size of the cup compared to the rest of them, but that didn't stop Mingyu from smiling smugly every time he washed it.

"You're going to Jihoon right? I wish you the best of luck", Jisoo patted him on the shoulder and Seungcheol smiled morbidly at him.

"So long, my friend", he briefly held Jisoo's hand before turning away dramatically.

He could hear Jisoo chuckling as he walked away. When he reached the living room, the first thing he noticed was that it was empty. No scattered food plates from last night, not forgotten blankets on the couch, and no Wonwoo on the bed at the side of the room. Where had he gone? Seungcheol would have seen him in the kitchen if he was up already, but there was no sign of him there either. Maybe he was in the bathroom? Seungcheol took a deep breath He had to stop worrying about losing his group members until they were out in the public again. Their dorms were safe. Not even Wonwoo could get himself hurt in here.

He shook the last traces of sleep away from his body and walked to Jihoon and Mingyu's room, with the two coffees at hand. He knocked lightly on the door and entered without waiting for confirmation. As predicted, Jihoon was awake, still laying on his back and glaring daggers at the ceiling. His glare turned to Seungcheol the moment he entered the room, but his eyes softened when he saw the coffee. God bless Jisoo.

"Good morning", Seungcheol said quietly and glanced at the top of Mingyu's bed as well.

Ah, of course, he should have known that this was where Wonwoo would be as well. He felt a little relieved knowing that he was alright.

"Morning hyung", came Mingyu's sleepy voice.

One of his arms were starched outwards, and Wonwoo was using it as a pillow while clinging to his chest. Neither of them was sleeping, but their eyes were heavy, and Mingyu's voice still sounded raw from disuse.

"I only managed to get two hours of sleep. I feel like I'm transcending", Jihoon said then.

"Why would you do that?" Seungcheol approached him and handed him his cup of coffee.

Jihoon eagerly took it and downed almost half of it, like it was medicine or something. Seungcheol was mildly terrified.

"Dumb and dumber here were whispering all night like they were in a damn slumber party or something", Jihoon pointed at Mingyu and Wonwoo.

"That's not fair, we stopped at 3AM", Mingyu protested, tightening his grip on Wonwoo's waist a bit.

"3 fucking AM is not an acceptable hour for you to stop talking. Also I'm pretty sure you didn't actually sleep until like an hour later, but I don't want to get into details, and I believe you don't want that either", Jihoon stared at him intensely.

Mingyu looked down with a tiny smile on his face then, and Wonwoo just groaned. Still, Seungcheol couldn't help but notice that Jihoon didn't look that mad. He only looked mildly annoyed, and not ready to murder Mingyu like he would be doing under normal circumstances. Whatever happened last night, Jihoon probably approved of.

They were interrupted by a loud noise of glass breaking, coming from upstairs. Then Soonyoung's screams of apology filled the room and Seungcheol sighed deeply.

"Do we have any idea what happened upstairs?" Jihoon asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose after taking another gulp of coffee.

And _now_ he looked mad. Seungcheol took a step back and thought about the cockroach incident again. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to lock Jihoon with Soonyoung into a room until one of them dropped dead, would it?

"I'll talk to them later, I promise", Seungcheol tried to appease Jihoon. "For now, you should all get up, we have dance practice in a few".

"Do we have to?" Mingyu whined, burying his face in Wonwoo's hair.

"Don't forget we're getting ramyeon from that new place down the street afterwards", Wonwoo yawned and run his hand over Mingyu's side, urging him to leave the comfort of their bed.

Mingyu sat up immediately after that.

"You convinced me. I'm a weak person", he said, and Wonwoo smiled at him fondly.

Seungcheol hid a smile as well and looked away. He liked the atmosphere of that room. Sleep deprived Jihoon, soft Wonwoo and cute Mingyu were some of his favourite sides of his friends. He was starting to feel peaceful again and ready to face the rest of the day.

And then Jeonghan screamed from upstairs for the first time.

"COCKROACH!" his voice echoed clearly, louder than the rest had been.

"MINGHAO KILL IT!" that was Seungkwan again, crashing onto some furniture, probably in his attempt to flee the room.

"I'm coming to help, hang in there!" Seungcheol's jaw dropped when he heard Seokmin slamming the door of their own dorm behind him and running upstairs.

He made eye contact with Jihoon. The other managed to keep a straight face only for a second before he burst out laughing. His hands shook, but he didn't spill any coffee. This was not an amused laughter, but a desperate one, one that came from the lack of sleep. Seungcheol begun chuckling too anyway.

"We've got like, fifteen minutes until we have to leave", he said once they calmed down again. "Hurry up".

He left the room after the others nodded and headed back to the kitchen. He knew he wasn't the best at making coffee, but this particular one he had been practicing the most ever since they were trainees. It was a useful skill to have for times like those.

Like clockwork, three minutes later Jeonghan burst into the room.

"There was-!" he begun saying with an upset tone but Seungcheol interrupted him.

"A cockroach in the damn bathroom and it was huge and it almost ate you alive. Here", he handed Jeonghan the cup of coffee he had been preparing with a calming smile.

Jeonghan looked down at it and then back up at Seungcheol's face.

"There's no-"

"-way you go back upstairs now, I know, and yes, of course you can borrow my clothes for practice", Seungcheol finished for him again.

"And tell-"

"-manager hyung to call am extermination service to make sure this doesn't happen again. I've got you, relax", Seungcheol threw an arm over Jeonghan's shoulders, and only then did a small smile made its way to the other's face.

"Of course you do. What a great leader." Jeonghan took a sip out of his coffee. "It's good. Thank you", he reassured him, and Seungcheol actually felt proud.

"Let's go pick out clothes now, yeah? And keep the judging to the minimum", Seungcheol bumped their hips together.

"Of course I will. But you know _he_ won't", Jeonghan pointed at Jisoo, who was waiting for them both in front of Seungcheol's room, already dressed finely for their dance practice.

Of course, Jisoo too would know that Jeonghan would come running down after his encounter with the cockroach and he would ask Seungcheol for clothes. After so many years, they all knew each other too well.

Seungcheol sighed and let himself be dragged to his closet. He was completely out of his depth with Jeonghan and Jisoo running around him and arranging his clothes for him, his opinion having long lost its value. Maybe he should retract the statement about Jisoo being an angel. No one around Jeonghan could ever be an angel. Honestly though, he wouldn't have it any other way.

At least now everyone was up and ready to face the day with full energy and make their fans proud once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
